


Love letter

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the a prompt on the SnK kink meme: Berthold was never a person who voices out his feelings, so he writes them instead. With his finger. On Reiner's hand. Or back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love letter

You’re close enough to feel the heat coming off of him and the hint of familiar warmth makes your fingers itch, blood pounding in your ears as you reach out without thinking to touch. Fingertips brush the exposed skin of his back, still livid with the bruises of a hard day of training. 

There is no response so you whisper, “Reiner?", but he is either asleep or ignoring you. Either is likely. In the dark of the barracks you can barely make out where his bruises are, but you’re careful to avoid them. His stay longer than they need to -yours only as long as their absence won’t be suspicious. 

Hesitation stills your fingers. Maybe he thinks you’re trying to initiate, well, something -and maybe you are. Reiner is bolder, more confident. He knows how to ask for what he wants even without words, while you struggle with gaining the courage to wake him, to make him listen to your hands as they stutter through “if you want to" and “maybe".

His chest rises and falls in sleep-even breaths that move your fingers with them. He’s not ignoring you. The certainty eases your nerves and you resume trailing a finger along his back, but it is listless because with him beside you is when you feel the most alone. No matter how many times the trail loops in letters repeating “I miss you" he will never notice.


End file.
